Navidad en Gimnasio Celeste
by Justastorymore
Summary: Misty y sus hermanas deciden preparar una fiesta de noche buena en el gimnasio Celeste, en la cual invitaran a todos sus amigos, la pelirroja espera impaciente la llegada de Ash pero... ¿podrá el asistir? o ¿preferirá pasar la navidad con Serena? "One-Shot"


**Hola lectores, los dejo con un one-shot de esta pareja "Misty y Ash" espero les agradé y comenten que tal les parecio**

 **y FELIZ NAVIDAD**

 **...**

 **Navidad en Gimnasio Celeste**

El gimnasio Celeste estaba hecho un caos, entre las hermanas Waterflower corriendo de un lado a otro colocando los últimos adornos que le dieran más espíritu navideño al lugar, pues habían dejado todo al último, por los espectáculos y las batallas que les quitaban la mayor parte de su tiempo; puesto que esa misma noche era noche buena querían que todo luciera perfectamente bien, o bueno, casi todo, porque mientras Lily sostenía la silla donde estaba parada Misty tratando de colocar la escarcha en la entrada y Daisy y Violet ponían las ultimas esferas al árbol de navidad, únicamente pudieron sentir el olor de algo quemándose, pero se sobresaltaron de golpe al ver humo inundar el salón, humo proveniente de la cocina; las tres corrieron rápidamente hasta esta, recordando el pastel de navidad que habían preparado y que metieron al horno hacía más de una hora, lo olvidaron por completo; una vez disipado el humo sus miradas decepcionadas se encontraron al no solo ver el pastel que ahora parecía un trozo de carbón, si no que la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, harina por todos lados, verduras a medio cortar en la mesa, la cacerola que contenía la cena para la noche, solo era eso, una cacerola vacía pues cuando entraron, Daisy tropezó mandándolo directamente al suelo, estaban a punto de desmoronarse pero un estruendo ruido capturo toda su atención, provenía de la sala principal y entonces temieron lo peor, no dudaron ni un segundo en dirigirse hacía ahí, donde vieron precisamente lo peor, dejando a las hermanas Waterflower con el corazón latiendo, y el alma a punto de salir de su cuerpo, su piel pálida mostraba todas las emociones que entonces sentían, los pokémon que jugaban contentos, habían mandado al suelo al gran árbol de navidad que tanto trabajo les había puesto poner, casi toda la mañana en ellos y los adornos los pocos adornos que pusieron, tampoco estaban en su lugar las escarchas estaban alrededor de algunos pokémon que todavía seguían corriendo como no percatándose del gran desastre que acababan de ocasionar, las cuatro hermanas solo vieron pasar una esfera rodando por sus pies, entonces la pelirroja no aguanto más y pegó un grito al cielo, estaban perdidas, realmente lo estaban, ni siquiera se habían arreglado, todavía tenían puesta la pijama, no podían creerlo, ¿Por qué eso les estaba pasando a ellas? En ese día, ¿en el mismo día en que decidieron invitar a todos a la cena de noche buena?

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo –dijo Misty dejándose caer por completo viendo con decepción todo aquel desastre, y lo peor, que todos sus esfuerzos y horas trabajando en ello tirados a la basura

-Qué mala onda, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? –preguntó Violeto colocándose al lado de la pelirroja que por poco deja escapar unas lágrimas de desesperación

-¿Deberíamos cancelar todo? –pregunto Daisy cayendo al otro lado de su hermana Misty

-Yo creo que si –dijo resignada Lily y todas dieron un suspiro con pesar, cerrando los ojos completamente decepcionadas

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó una cuarta voz y ellas se sobresaltaron volteando al instante para encontrarse con un chico que ya estaban acostumbradas a ver por el gimnasio Celeste

-¿Tracey? –preguntaron al unísono

-Hola chicas, vine temprano porque talvez ustedes necesitaban ayuda y…–miró hacia su alrededor asombrado –parece que si la necesitan–rió nervioso

-Tracey amigo –dijo Misty colocándose enfrente de él y sosteniendo sus manos para después enfocar sus grandes ojos aguamarina en los ojos del chico como si este fuera su única salvación por el momento –Todo ha quedado hecho un caos, los adornos, la comida, todo, absolutamente todo –dijo con algo de frustración

-No se preocupen chicas las vamos a ayudar –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Las vamos? –preguntó Misty mirándolo inquisitivamente

-Así es Misty –dijo una quinta voz entrando a la sala, todas enfocaron su mirada en él, y en sus rostros se formaron una amplias sonrisas, era él, ese moreno que sabía cocinar tan bien, y que parecía tener magia en sus manos cuando se trababa de quehaceres, pero realmente más que todo aquello, una pelirroja lucia extremadamente feliz, no lo había visto hacia un buen tiempo, su amigo, con quien viajaba junto con Ash, ese trio inolvidable

-BROCK –exclamó Misty alegremente rodeando con sus brazos al chico –que bueno verte

-A mi también me da gusto verte Misty… y –miró a sus hermanas como si en sus ojos se formaran corazones destellantes –hola Daisy, Violet y Lily –les sonrió

-Tú no cambias –rió Misty

-Hola Brock –dijo Violet –que bueno que llegas

-No se preocupen aquí está su salvador chicas –dijo tan calmadamente que las hermanas Waterflower podían sentir que era cierto lo que decía, que con la ayuda de Tracey y Brock podían tener todo listo para la cena, porque los invitados no tardarían en llegar en unas horas más, suspiraron con alivio

-Bueno, es hora de que empecemos –señaló Tracey mirando a su alrededor buscando por donde comenzar

-Yo prepararé la comida –dijo Brock dirigiéndose a la cocina junto con Misty

-yo les ayudaré a levantar todo este desastre –les dijo Tracey –pero primero me llevaré al agua a estos pequeños traviesos –miró a los pokémon

-Sí, mientras nosotras comenzamos a levantar los adornos –dijo Lily

...

-¿Cómo es posible que llegaran en el momento en que más los necesitábamos? –le preguntó Misty ayudándole al moreno a levantar un poco el desastre de la cocina para que comenzara con la preparación de la cena navideña

-Bueno… ya vez, los amigos siempre intuimos algo, como cuando están en peligro y debemos ayudar –le sonrió

-¿Crees que vengan todos los invitados? –le preguntó curiosa al moreno, aunque realmente solo quería escuchar acerca de uno en especial, si, correcto, aquel chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés, un poco, o muy despistado y con enormes ganas de convertirse en el mejor junto con sus pokémon, ese del cual estaba enamorada

-Sí, yo creo que sí… -la miró dulcemente – tú no te preocupes por eso Misty

-Brock… –miró hacia el suelo como si buscara el suficiente coraje para hacer esa pregunta y esperar una respuesta que ella probablemente sabia –no, nada –dijo finalmente acobardándose

-¿Es sobre Ash cierto? –le preguntó y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-¿Ash? No…no, no era nada –fingió desinterés

-Me habló ayer –los ojos de Misty que hasta entonces permanecían en el suelo, se apresuraron a mirar al moreno que tenía una expresión no muy agradable para la respuesta que con toda ilusión esperaba, y su corazón comenzó a estrujarse de dolor –me dijo que no iba a poder venir –los ojos en la pelirroja mostraron decepción, dejaron de brillar y Brock lo notó; ella sintió esa sensación de una tonelada de cajas caer sobre sus frágiles hombros, y las mil espinas reventar su globo de ilusiones vagas, bueno, a pesar de que cuando le envió la invitación con el profesor Oak, sabía de antemano que él no iba a poder ir como cada navidad en que lo había estado esperando, ¿Qué le hacía seguir creyendo en eso? ¿En que el finalmente viniera esa navidad?, vamos, a pesar de ello, Misty siempre comenzaba a hacer esas pequeñas ilusiones nacer en su corazón, para como todas las veces ser reventadas por las agujas de su desprecio –Oh, perdona Misty –intentó reconfortarla un poco Brock

-No te preocupes Brock, entiendo –fingió una sonrisa –no me importa, de todas maneras debe estar ocupado con… ella –pasó un trapo mojado sobre la mesa cubierta de harina

-¿Te refieres a Serena cierto? –el la miró con cierta tristeza

-¿Quién más puede ser? –En su voz comenzaba a notarse su molestia, y poco a poco esos celos que tenía para con la chica – ¿no fuiste tú quien me contó sobre su primer beso? –sintió la sangre hervir de coraje cuando dijo aquello

-Claro, Ash me lo contó antes de ir a Alola pero…

-Bien Brock, parece que la cocina ha quedado totalmente limpia –abrió el refrigerador para después colocar en la mesa una gran cantidad de ingredientes que pudiera ocupar Brock para preparar la cena –aquí hay muchas cosas para que puedas preparar algo –sonrió

-Misty –se acercó a ella y la miró con los brazos cruzados pero ella ignoró aquello, estaba consciente de que iba a venir un sermón, tratando de animarla diciéndole algo como de que ya no estuviera triste, que tal vez en alguna ocasión Ash pudiera asistir a una cena navideña con ella, con sus amigos, que quizás algún día, pudieran pasar una navidad juntos, como ella deseaba y era lo menos que quería escuchar, falsas esperanzas que alimentaran una vana ilusión, dio un suspiro corto pero cargado de emociones que sentía en ese entonces, ¿Por qué rayos seguía esperando a Ash Ketchum después de enterarse que su primer beso fue con serena cuando se despidieron al dejar Kalos? ¡Qué barbaridad!, pensó enseguida, era tan tonta como para creer que el pelinegro podía sentir aunque sea un poco de lo que ella sentía por él, y en especial por que había rechazado a un montón de chicos que anteriormente la invitaron a una cita, rechazándolos completamente, pero él, Ash aceptó un beso enseguida, sin dudarlo, bufó para sus adentros con ese coraje creciendo cada vez más y más.

-Bueno hay muchas cosas que hacer todavía –lo miró –gracias por esto Brock – dijo antes de salir de la cocina, mientras el muchacho moreno solo la miraba marchar sin poder creer todavía que a esas alturas ella siguiera negando sus sentimientos para con el pelinegro, y todavía peor, que no lo dejaba nunca terminar la historia del beso, era cierto que una vez se lo contó en una llamada a Misty, bien, ya que él no perdía contacto con el pelinegro, quien le había platicado del beso que le dio serena antes de ir a Alola, pero lo que Misty no le dejaba decir era que Ash no se veía muy contento después del beso, no lucia feliz como lo estaría cualquier persona al recibir el primer beso de la persona que realmente ama, pero vaya, así era Misty.

...

-Nos quedó muy bonito –gritó muy emocionada Daisy mirando con un especial destello en sus ojos el árbol de navidad que yacía frente a vista de todos, con las esferas, los adornos y las luces que le daban un brillar mágico, ya se podía sentir el espíritu navideño inundar todo el gimnasio Celeste encalideciendo los corazones de todos como chocolate caliente en pleno día de invierno, y todavía aún mejor aquel exquisito olor provenir de la cocina, como a nueces, jengibre, y frutas.

-Sí, se ve padrísimo –dijo Lily con gran alegría

-Y es hora de poner la estrella –exclamo Violet al notar el único detalle que le faltaba al árbol para que finalmente estuviera listo

-Yo lo haré –entró Misty a la sala y todos la regresaron a ver

-¿Qué? No, yo lo haré –dijo Daisy

-No, yo lo haré –se quejó Lily

-No, aquí yo debería hacerlo –exclamó Violet y las cuatros hermanas Waterflower se regresaron a ver desafiantemente, pues bien, ¿Quién no quería poner la estrella de navidad sobre el árbol? Era lo que más le gustaba a las chicas, Misty miró de reojo la estrella que estaba en el sofá y sin dudarlo dos veces la tomó rápidamente

-Yo la tengo ahora, yo lo haré –sonrió triunfante pero como si fuera miel a la mitad de un camino lleno de Beedrill, quienes eran sus hermanas se sintió apresada por las mismas pues se abalanzaron sobre ella

-Devuelve eso Misty, Yo lo hare –gritó Daisy forcejeando con la pelirroja

-No… denme esa estrella a mí –Lily se apresuró a tratar de quitarla de las manos de Misty

-Déjenme me están asfixiando –exclamó Misty

-Solo si me la das a mí –dijo Violet

-Basta chicas –ni siquiera escucharon la voz de Tracey que intentaba tranquilizarlas un poco nervioso, antes de que en uno de sus forcejeos tiraran el árbol de navidad que les había costado volver a poner, sin embargo sus gritos fueron en vano pues las chicas no paraban de pelear la estrella, hasta que finalmente la pelirroja pudo liberarse de ellas y salir corriendo a toda prisa de la sala principal, siendo seguida por sus tres hermanas que no se daban por vencidas; el chico no tuvo más opción que rodar los ojos y suspirar resignado

-Regresa aquí Misty Waterflower –gritó Daisy

-No lo haré hasta que me dejen poner la estrella –las miró, no daría su brazo a torcer hasta ser ella quien pusiera el último detalle en el árbol

-Yo tengo más derecho de ponerla –dijo Violet

-¿A si? ¿Y tú por qué? –preguntaron las tres hermanas al unísono

-Porque el año pasado la puso Daisy –dijo la peliazul

-Eso no cuenta, este año debo continuar con la tradición que me corresponde –exclamó emocionada la chica

-Esta vez yo lo haré, ya les dije –dijo con seguridad la chica de cabellos naranjas

\- CÁLMENSE –gritó fuertemente una voz que Misty reconoció al instante, y todas regresaron a verlo –¿tiene sentido pelear por una estrella? –sonrió

-¿GARY? –exclamaron al unísono

-Hola chicas, parece que he llegado muy temprano –señalo con cuatro regalos en su mano –pero ya saben cómo es mi abuelo –rodó los ojos –quería que llegara antes para ayudarles por si tenían alguna dificultad –y por cierto, esto es de parte de él y mía.

-Pero ¿Dónde está el profesor Oak Gary? –Preguntó Misty al no verlo por ninguna parte –¿no va a venir? –su mirada se tornó un poco triste por la decepción que le causaba que sus invitados no llegaran a la cena

-Claro que va a venir –rió Gary –solo que dijo que iba a pasar primero por la mamá de Ash para venir juntos –sonrió y se acercó a la pelirroja quien había bajado la guardia en ese entonces y de un solo jalón le arrebato la estrella que tenía en la mano, claro, él era más alto que ella, podía hacerlo, sin lugar a dudas –ahora ¿Quién de las tres pondrá la estrella? –las miró y en especial a la pelirroja que tenía una mirada furiosa por que este se la quito de las manos

-Yo, soy la mejor líder –dijo Misty orgullosa

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy la más bonita –dijo Daisy

-Claro que no, lo soy yo –dijo Lily

-No, yo –rezongó Violet y comenzaron nuevamente la pelea por aquella estrella

-Bueno, de esa manera no llegaran a ningún lado –miró su reloj y mostro sorpresa para después volverse a dirigir a las chicas –y si no me equivoco, creo que tienen que ir a cambiarse, ya es tarde y sus invitados van a estar aquí pronto, solo falta media hora, ¿ven? –Les mostró el reloj y las chicas se sobresaltaron –o a menos qué –les paso una mirada de arriba abajo –¿quieran recibirlos en pijama? –rió –no están tan mal

-Cállate Gary –gruño Misty –pero tienes razón, vamos a cambiarnos –dijo y miró como rápidamente sus tres hermanas subían a su habitación a ponerse el vestido nuevo que las estaba ya esperando –Bien hecho Gary, ahora dame la estrella a mí –le dijo al peli marrón una vez que sus hermanas se marcharon

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daré? –le pregunto mirándola de reojo

-Misty –dijo Lily bajando las escaleras y tomándola del brazo –tú también necesitas vestirte

-Oye, déjame… la estrella –dijo mirando la sonrisa de Gary –te acusaré con tu novia Oak –dijo Misty a regañadientes siendo arrastrada por su hermana.

-Buena táctica Gary –se acercó Tracey que desde hacía rato miraba aquella escena –pero, ¿Dónde está tu novia? –miró por todas partes

-Ella vendrá en algunos momentos más, ya sabes cómo son las chicas –dijo y juntos fueron a la cocina para encontrarse con Brock

-Hola chicos, necesitaba de su ayuda, no sé cómo se ve mejor decorado este pastel –miró a los chicos que acaban de entrar a la cocina –por cierto hola Gary

-Hola Brock –lo saludó –tu siempre sorprendiendo con tu comida –sonrió

-Claro ya sabes… ahora como les decía, ¿Cómo se ve mejor, sin letras o con letras? –preguntó y sus dos amigos lo miraron

-Con letras –dijo Gary –ponle gimnasio celeste –aseguró tomando un vaso de agua

-Tienes toda la razón –exclamó Brock

-¿Y Ash? ¿Alguien sabe si va a venir esta vez? –Pregunto Gary –apenas regresé de una investigación y no me he podido comunicar con él

-Bueno… –Brock dejo la crema pastelera a un lado y miró con cierta complicidad a Tracey

-¿Qué se cargan ustedes dos? –les preguntó inquisitivamente el peli marrón descifrando rápidamente esa mirada

-No le digas a Misty –le dijo Brock en casi un susurro

-¿El vendrá? –Gary lo miró con sorpresa

-Sí, lo confirmó ayer –señalo Tracey –pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto, él así lo quiso, ya sabes, para sorprender a Misty

-Qué bueno que vendrá, ojala al fin se animen a ser algo más que amigos –dijo Gary con cierta emoción en su rostro –tranquilos, no diré nada.

...

Misty se vio por última vez al espejo, tenía su cabello suelto y largo como cuando actuaba en algún espectáculo de sirena, solo que esta vez no eran extensiones, su cabello había crecido bastante y no tenía ganas de cortarlo; una pequeña trenza de cada uno de los lados sujetándolos por la parte de atrás con un broche brillante en forma de un copo de nieve, había optado por usar un vestido pegado corte sirena de color rojo escarlata escotado dejando ver su blanca piel y resaltando su esbelta figura; para finalizar un collar de fibras delgadas que tenía un dije en forma de copo al igual que el broche en su cabello, su hermana Lily le había dado ese collar y broche como regalo de navidad por adelantado ese mismo día para que combinara con su hermoso vestido, se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa prometiéndole usarlos esa misma noche; Misty lucia realmente hermosa, pero eso no le causaba ninguna emoción como lo pudo estar en otras ocasiones, en sus ojos aguamarina podían verse una profunda decepción producto de la ausencia de un pelinegro a la fiesta, tenía ya un tiempo desde que no lo veía, desde que no recibía ninguna llamada, ni una carta y si solo tenía noticias de él era porque Brock, su amigo, le contaba sobre este a través de algunas video llamadas; frunció el ceño en pensar en Ash Ketchum y en cuanto lo extrañaba, pensó entonces que él ya se había olvidado de ella.

-Al menos pudiste llamarme Ketchum y decirme que no ibas a venir, no que me lo mandaras a decir con Brock –gruñó frente al espejo y vio nuevamente su reflejo, no era tan diferente a la chica de antes, bueno, tal vez, en el cabello y en la ropa, pues ya no llevaba ese short de mezclilla, blusa amarilla con tirantes rojos y tenis, sus favoritos por cierto, aunque en esa ocasión parecía más una señorita de sociedad a la cual se le había invitado a una fiesta de gala, sonrío al imaginarlo pero finalmente la esencia seguía perdurando en ella, no había cambiado su carácter o su forma de ser, tampoco la debilidad que tenía con los pokémon de agua y las batallas en el gimnasio, seguía conservando ese corazón aventurero de siempre, y en especial, todavía seguía amando al pelinegro, tanto que suspiró con pesar y volteó hacia su cama, mirando los regalos que iba a colocar bajo el árbol de navidad, regalos para sus amigos y hermanas, pero sus ojos se posaron en uno en especial, era una caja mediana, forrada con un papel brillante azul lleno de figuras de pokebolas y un moño azul rey formado en la parte de arriba, había tardado mucho en conseguirlo, se había peleado con el señor de la tienda porque se lo había pedido días anteriores y el señor todavía no lo tenía disponible por lo que esperó otro día más, pero había valido la pena, bueno al menos antes de que se enterara de que él no iba a poder venir otra vez, se regañó mentalmente por todavía tener esa falsa ilusión de que probablemente ese año podría presentarse a su puerta, suspiró con dolor y por poco y se deja caer de espaldas a la cama si no fuera llamada por un golpeteo en su puerta que la hizo sobresaltar y limpio la lagrima que ya estaba a punto de resbalar por su mejilla, mirándose al espejo nuevamente y cerciorándose de que todo estuviera bien en ella y que nadie pudiera ver el vacio que sentía en su corazón en ese mismo instante.

-Misty, los invitados están llegado –le dijo una Daisy muy apurada, llevaba un hermoso vestido corte princesa color rosa fucsia, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta dejándolo caer en caireles –pero –la miró fijamente – ¿te sientes bien?

-¿YO? –Dijo nerviosa –claro, claro que estoy bien, enseguida bajo –le sonrió intentando convencer por completo a su hermana

-Está bien, no tardes, te esperamos allá abajo… Tracey ya está repartiendo el ponche –dijo esto y se fue rápidamente, por lo que Misty regresó a la cama tomando en sus manos los regalos para sus amigos y bajo las escaleras rápidamente

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó una voz que reconoció pero no pudo ver al chico pues las cajas bloqueaban gran parte de su vista

-Gary –dijo ella viéndolo bien porque el chico le había quitado las cajas de encima –muchas gracias

-Wow Misty –le dijo impresionado –déjame decirte lo linda que te ves hoy –le sonrió

-Tu también te ves muy bien –le dijo, el chico llevaba un traje blanco con una rosa en el bolsillo –por cierto, ¿y tu novia? –buscó por todas partes

-Oh, en la sala –dijo caminando con ella hacia allá

-MISTYYYYYY –la voz de un chiquillo de anteojos la hizo sobresaltar al instante –Que bonita te ves

-Hola Max –le dijo sonriendo –gracias

-Hola Misty –la saludó May con una amplia sonrisa mientras Gary colocaba sus regalos en el árbol de navidad ya lleno de todos los regalos de los chicos que llegaban al gimnasio

-Hola May –la miró y volteó a ver la sala en esta, estaban Lily, Violet, May, Max, Dawn, Casey, Sakura y sus hermanas, Brock y Tracey repartían las bebidas calientes a todos, pues con ese frio que hacia esa noche, una bebida caliente no le caía mal a nadie

-Hey Misty –entró a la sala una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes claros mirándola con una sonrisa

-Hola Annie –la saludo Misty dándole un abrazo, ella era la novia de Gary, la había conocido en unos de sus viajes de investigaciones, ella también era una investigadora por lo que congeniaron enseguida y bueno Misty y Gary habían mantenido una buena amistad por lo que cuando hablaban por teléfono él se las presentó, como su novia.

-Vamos, necesitamos un poco de música –dijo Casey paralizando a todos

-Sí, creo que pondré una –le dijo Misty antes de que ella pudiera cantar nuevamente su himno y la chica sonrió

-No te preocupes Misty –dijo empujándola hacia afuera –mientras yo los deleito con la música tu hazte cargo de la entrada, aun te faltan invitados

-Yo pondré la música –dijo Tracey adueñándose del equipo de sonido y todos sonrieron aliviados

-Yo me haré cargo de la entrada –dijo Misty saliendo y dejando un ambientada sala, donde todos reirán y compartían experiencias, faltaban algunos invitados más por lo que Misty iba a recibirlos dejando que Daisy descansara un poco uniéndose a todos en la sala

-Hola profesor Oak, señora Delia –exclamó con alegría Misty al verlos llegar

-Hola Misty –dijo cálidamente Delia

-Hola Misty, bonito decorado –dijo el profesor Oak al ver la puerta donde colgaban luces y una gran corona navideña

-Gracias, pasen, espero que se diviertan

-Ay Misty te ves muy bonita, estoy segura que si Ash te viera… –la chica sintió una punzada en su corazón cuando Delia mencionó su nombre y ella se dio cuenta –lamento que no pueda venir Misty, pero quizás el próximo año

-No se preocupe –dijo intentando embozar una sonrisa –lo entiendo

-¿Gary ha traído los regalos? –preguntó el profesor Oak sacándolos de aquella dolorosa conversación

-Sí, muchas gracias profesor Oak –le sonrió

-No es nada

-Yo les traje un pastel que horneé –le dijo mostrándole la caja que tenía en sus manos

-Wooo, muchas gracias Señora Delia

-No hay de que hija, ya sabes –le sonrió y ellos pasaron a la sala mientras Misty se volvía de nuevo a la entrada a la cual vio llegar a un chico que conocía muy bien

-Giorgio que bueno que viniste –le sonrió y el chico también hizo lo mismo sin quitar la mira de ella y sus mejillas so comenzaron a teñir de rojo

-Misty… que… -se podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz –que bonita te ves

-Muchas gracias –le dijo caminando con él a la sala –espero pases una buena noche, enseguida me reúno con ustedes, solo faltan pocos invitados y ya esta

-Sí, te esperare entonces… –le dijo el chico pero la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse – aun no me has respondido si quieres ser mi acompañante esta noche –enseguida Misty se sonrojo y miró al chico sin saber qué es lo que tenía que responder en ese entonces, y justo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar Brock los interrumpió al instante

-Misty te ves hermosa amiga –le sonrió –ven, acompáñame a la cocina para que veas el pastel que horneé, tendremos doble pastel esta noche –se la llevó lejos de la sala

-Brock, ¿no íbamos a ver el pastel?

-Sí, claro… pero todavía me falta repartir bocadillos

-Bueno, mientras yo voy a cerrar las puertas del gimnasio Celeste, hace mucho frio –se estremeció y fue directo a la entrada en la cual miró por ambas partes, solamente para ver si acaso el pelinegro aparecía, pero no fue así, no lo vio, únicamente vio a un par de personas corriendo para llegar a casa rápidamente, pues ya eran las 11 de la noche, suspiró cerrando los ojos con pesar para después imaginar la imagen de Ash sonriendo junto con serena mientras tomaban bebidas calientes y abriendo regalos juntos prometiéndose amor eterno, eso hizo erizar su piel y sentir que el corazón le dolía, por lo que regresó adentro para poner en calor su cuerpo ya helado.

-Hola Brock necesitas ayuda con eso –le preguntó Misty entrando a la cocina y el chico la miró agradeciendo que ella alcanzara a agarrar la charola que por poco se iba directo al suelo –perdón por dejarte a cargo

-No te preocupes Misty –le sonrió

-Que buenos bocadillos

-Sí, ya son los últimos, así que te recomiendo que aproveches y comas uno –se quedó sorprendido cuando vio que ella ya había agarrado dos y hecho a reír –igual que Ash –se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pues ella casi se ahoga, tomó un vaso de agua y miró a su amigo

-No te preocupes Brock –dijo sonriendo –ahora vamos que todos nos esperan –le sonrió –llegaron más bocadillos –dijo Misty colocando la charola en la mesa y todos sonrieron los que estaba bailando se acercaron a tomar uno, o un vaso de agua fresca que también traían Brock y Tracey

-Está muy padre la fiesta –dijo Sakura –nunca me cansare de venir a sus celebraciones –le sonrió

-Gracias Sakura, que bueno que te estés divirtiendo

-Pero… -Misty miró hacia la punta del árbol de navidad, este no tenía estrella, miró a Gary enseguida y se acercó sigilosamente preguntándole por esta, el chico se la dio y sus hermanas la vieron de reojo para después unirse a una pelea nuevamente

-Pero –dijo Violet jalando de un pico –yo la pongo este año

-No, yo lo haré –dijo Daisy

-Estan locas, déjenme a mí –dijo Lily

-Aquí vamos de nuevo –suspiró Gary

-Yo la pongo –exclamó Misty –yo la debo poner ahora

-YO LA PONGO –escucharon una voz que hizo erizar la piel blanca de Misty y sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelco de total felicidad, conocía esa voz, la conocía perfectamente, y volteó enseguida para verlo, aunque al instante solo se quedó paralizada, como si viera una ilusión, pero después reaccionó al instante, al ver su deslumbrante sonrisa y a pikachu en su hombro

-ASH –exclamó ella lanzándose por completo hacia sus brazos, en los cuales fu recibida cálidamente por el pelinegro, como si los dos hubieran esperado ese momento desde un muy buen tiempo

-Misty –le dijo cálidamente derritiendo por completo el corazón de la chica, envolvió su delgada cintura con sus brazos y la apretó hacia su cuerpo como si de esta manera pudiera sentirla real, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, ella se veía completamente hermosa, cuando la vio, antes de que gritara, se quedó boquiabierto, y en su pecho sintió esa sensación de cosquilleo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, bueno para ser exactos, desde que la dejó de ver

-Ash, hijo –dijo Delia –llegas tarde –le dio un abrazo cuando Misty se separó de el

-Si Ash, casi te pierdes la cena –le dio un golpe en la espalda Brock

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes sabían? –les preguntó Misty mirándolos inquisitivamente

-Sí, les pedí que no dijeran nada… ya sabes para una sorpresa –le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la chica de inmediato, pero no pudo preguntarle más porque sus demás amigos se unieron a saludarlo, y pikachu que estaba emocionado también se había abalanzado sobre sus brazos mientras ella le pasaba unas galletas.

Ash había colocado sus regalos bajo el árbol de navidad mientras era atacado por las preguntas de todos sobre sus nuevas aventuras, Misty entonces no dejaba de verlo emocionado por lo que contaba sobre los nuevos pokémon o las batallas que había tenido, sobre los nuevos descubrimientos que hacían a Gary unirse más a la conversación con él, mientras después de todo mencionó a Serena diciendo lo linda chica que esta era, y sobre sus amigos que conoció en kalos y en Alola, Misty no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando el mencionó a la castaña y salió furiosa de la sala, siendo vista por Ash y Brock, este último, salió seguido de ella, a acompañarla, ya sabía que el delicado tema de serena la ponían totalmente mal

-Hey Misty –dijo sosteniéndole una mano

-Brock… yo ... Iba a la cocina –dijo rápidamente –necesito un poco más de bebida caliente –le mostró la taza que tenía en sus manos

-¿Es eso o celos?

-¿Qué? celos? ¿de donde sacas esa idea Bbrock? –rio nerviosa dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la cocina y sirviendo un poco más de bebida caliente –Giorgio ¿estás aquí? –preguntó Misty sorprendida

-Hola Misty… yo vine a servirme un poco de ponche

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Con gusto podía servirte, eres un invitado

-No quería molestarte –le dijo tristemente –te veías muy contenta por la llegada de tu amigo

-Lo siento… es que no lo veo últimamente

-Sí, entiendo… Misty –la miró y la chica ya sabía la pregunta que iba a hacerle

-Giorgio…

-Se mi acompañante esta noche por favor –agachó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Lo siento –entró un chico de cabellos azabaches mirando un poco molesto al Giorgio –pero Misty ya tiene acompañante esta noche –la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia afuera de la cocina llevándola a un lugar del gimnasio donde no hubieran personas, solo ellos dos

-Ash, suéltame –dijo Misty intentando soltarse de su agarre

-¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Te gusta? –la miró furioso

-¿Qué? –Ella le regresó la mirada -¿y tú Ash, por que no trajiste a Serena? Tal vez de esa manera no estarías metiéndote en mis asuntos –se soltó de su agarre y camino rápidamente hacia la sala, pero Brock les había dicho que la cena estaba lista, por lo que todos se dirigieron al comedor, y cuando estaba ella a punto de salir de la sala se encontró con la mirada de aquel pelinegro, pero no solo eso la sobresaltó si no que los chicos que se dirigían al comedor voltearon la vista a ellos, y los miraron con una amplia sonrisa, mientras escuchaban los gritos de sus hermanas

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Misty

-¿Saben dónde están parados verdad? –les preguntó Gary preguntó rápidamente haciendo que todos hicieran bullicio

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono un poco confusos

-Miren arriba –dijo rápidamente Casey

-¿Un muérdago? –dijo exaltada Misty mirando con los ojos como platos a Ash

-¿Y eso qué? –pregunto confundido – ¿Qué tiene que ver un muérdago? –preguntó enseguida mirando a los chicos ladeando la cabeza

-Nada, Nada Ash –dijo Misty caminado hacia el comedor junto con los demás dejando a un aturdido y confundido Ash quien miraba a su pikachu y alzo los hombros dirigiéndose también a la cocina con un rugir en su estomago

-Que delicioso se ve todo Brock –dijo Sakura mirando todo con destellos especiales en sus ojos

-Sí, que bien, Brock siempre cocina muy rico –dijo Misty

-Ay chicos muchas gracias –dijo Brock un poco apenado

Entre risas y charlas pasaron la noche, contando sobre las aventuras de cada uno, el profesor y la señora Dela escuchaban y opinaban de vez en cuando, todos los pokémon jugaban felices también, y por ultimo abrieron los regalos, en cada cual decían sus nombres, uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala para irse a dormir en las habitaciones que las hermanas Waterflower les había preparado, mientras al final quedaron Misty y Ash, la chica abrió los ojos como platos cuando se acordó que había olvidado el regalo de Ash en su habitación pues como pensó que no iba a llegar lo había dejado ahí, y pensó en subir pero fue detenida por la mano de un chico

-¿Ya te vas a dormir Misty? –le preguntó cabizbajo

-No, es que… ahora que lo pienso, al final nadie puso la estrella en el árbol de navidad –miró tristemente al árbol

-Es cierto, toma –le puso la estrella en las manos –ponla Misty

-Sí, gracias Ash –le dijo rápidamente y finalmente pudo poner la estrella quedando maravillados porque ese solo detalle hacia vislumbrar más al árbol de navidad, inundando con mucho brillo a la sala, dejando en silencio a los dos chicos

-Sabes Misty –la miró a los ojos –tú eres como mi estrella

-¿Qué? –preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho

-Sí, eres esa chispa radiante que ilumina mi vida –le tomó de las manos –sin ti, creo que no brillaría tanto –le sonrió y la chica se sintió volar entre nubes -¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al ver que la chica comenzaba a alejarse soltándose de su agarre

-Necesito traer algo –le dijo

-¿Es tan importante? –le preguntó rápidamente

-Si lo es –le sonrió y el chico asintió para después de un rato verla bajar corriendo las escaleras uniéndose con él en la sala

-Un regalo para ti Ash –le extendió el regalo y aquel chico se quedó sorprendido tomando la caja entre sus manos

-Gracias Misty, busco con su mano derecha en su bolsillo y le extendió una caja –este es para ti Misty

-Gracias Ash –le dijo mirando aquella cajita de terciopelo y los dos abrieron los réglalos, él un reloj de último modelo, no solo marcaba la hora si no que como una pokedex, marcaba cada uno de los ataques de los pokémon, a su vez también hacia llamadas, Ash sonrió mientras ella miraba con atención aquel anillo con forma de corazón que brillaba demasiado y tenía las siglas A&M por lo que se quedó sorprendida

-Misty… -la miró nervioso –la otra vez serena me beso –ella se molestó y aparto la mirada de él

-Que bien Ash, muy bien por ti –dijo secamente

-Pero… –buscó la mirada de la chica y sin dudarlo la tomo de la cintura con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola rápidamente hacia él y uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso, un largo beso pero mágico, para después separarse y mirarse a los ojos, los dos tenían los rostros rojos como un tomate –pero yo te amo a ti Misty

-Ash–ella se sorprendió al instante

-Estamos bajo un muérdago –le sonrió y ella miró hacia arriba –Brock me lo dijo…. El significado –rió nervioso

-Ash –ella lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo su corazón latir más de lo normal

-Te amo Misty

-Te amo Ash

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le preguntó rápidamente

-Claro que si Ash –le dijo con una gran sonrisa –Feliz navidad Ash

-Feliz navidad mi preciosa Misty –dijo besándola nuevamente.


End file.
